Sleepwalker?
by Rae Hartland
Summary: Puck finds Sabrina sleepwalking! but after a long night of pranks, something terrible happens.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY!!!!!! Thanks so much to all the ppl who have reviewed my past stories!!!!! I hope u like this one, it is totally written on the fly.... **

Puck tried to ignore the insistent knocking on his bedroom door, but failed. He popped his thumb out of his mouth and rolled off the trampoline. Luckily, his giant panda didnt wake up.

He yanked open the door to see Sabrina standing there, a blank expression on her face. He groaned. "What do _you_ want?"

She looked tired, almost like she was sleeping on her feet. "Jabberwocky." she mumbled urgently. It was weird. Puck could barely understand Sabrina, but he could tell she was afraid.

"Uh, Sabrina? Are you okay?" he asked. He sincerely hoped she wouldnt pass out. Sabrina's parents (not to mention the Old Lady) would no doubt blame him.

"Jabberwocky." Sabrina said again. She pushed past him gently. She seemed utterly distracted, not even making eye contact. Despite himself, Puck was starting to worry. What should he do? Should he get Henry? Then it dawned on him: Sabrina Grimm was sleep walking.

He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina sat on the floor and groaned. Then she screamed. Puck laughed.

He took her by the arm and dragged her to her feet. He took her over the hill and into a clearing. There was an ornately carved wardrobe sitting in the middle. Puck giggled and ran toward it, Sabrina numbly following him.

When they reached the clearing, Puck pulled the wardrobe doors open. He grinned at the various items: wigs, hair dye, face paint, ridiculous clothes- and his personal favorite- glop grenades!

He blew a single sour note on his flute and watched his pixie minions appear.

He ordered them to put bright orange highlights in Sabrina's hair- permanent ones. Then he changed his mind and had them change it to purple, then blue, then red. The end result was a disgusting puke-color. He grinned.

He told his pixies to put make-up on Sabrina next. She ended up with ridiculous shades of gold and green eyeshadow, black lipstick, and blue blush, all applied horribly as the tiny pixies struggled to hold up the make-up brushes.

Finally, Puck blew a whistle hanging around his neck. Before he knew it, his chimpanzee army surrounded him. He quickly handed them all glop grenades. "Ready, aim, FIRE!!!!" he shouted. One by one, the chimps threw their grenades, covering Sabrina in glue, buttermilk, pickles, and pureed pizza. He laughed until tears gushed out of his eyes and his sides hurt.

This must have been his birthday!!! It was SOOO fun to be able to prank Sabrina without fear of getting punched!!!

He turned and ran up the hill. He knew he had a digital camera somewhere. He started listing all the websites he would post Sabrina's picture on in his head.

He retrieved the camera and ran back over the slope. He couldn't hear his chimpanzees any more. That was odd.

He ran into the clearing. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Sabrina had collapsed into the sand.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck ran down the hill toward Sabrina's limp body. _Was she?-_ he didnt finish the thought. Of course she wasnt dead. She had been alive just a second ago! He nervously touched his fingertips to her nostrils. He could barely feel her breathing.

"Sabrina?" Puck asked nervously. She didn't move. As he turned to go get Henry and Veronica, Sabrina suddenly sat up and gasped loudly. Puck turned. Sabrina was awake now.

"Sabrina! Are you okay?!" Puck asked rushing toward her. _This is sooo awkward._ He thought.

"Yes, Your Majes- uh I mean Puck." she stuttered. Puck squinted at her. Only Moth called him "Your Majesty".

"Um, i'll go get your parents. You... say here." Puck said, turning to leave.

"NO!" Sabrina yelled. Puck turned back toward her. "Uh, I mean, i'm fine. Really. I just need a shower, that's all."

Puck stared at her for a long time. "Well, okay I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina rubbed her eyes and yawned. She blinked against the light. She opened her eyes, then gasped and rubbed them furiously with her palms.

Why was she in a cell???? She looked around. She was lying on a flimsy cot in the middle of the barred cell. Against the wall was a bucket filled with steaming water, washcloth, and toothbrush. A small, cracked mirror was hanging on the wall. She got up, and walked over to it. She took the mirror off it's hook on the wall.

When she saw her reflection, she screamed. She looked like, like, like- _Moth!_

She looked down at her hands. They were dainty, and her slender fingers had perfectly manicured nails. _Okay,_ Sabrina thought, _definitely not my hands._ Then her eyes widened, and she turned her head over her shoulder. Two enormous, insect-like golden wings were sticking out of her back! She didnt just suddenly _look_ like Moth, She _was _Moth!

"Hello Sabrina." a voice called. Upon recognizing it, Sabrina scowled. _Mirror_. She turned. Mirror was holding a toddler's tiny hand. The boy had bright red hair, chubby cheeks, and blue eyes. He looked a lot like Daphne. Sabrina struggled not to cry at the sight of her baby brother. She would NOT cry- not in front of Mirror.

"What did you do to me?!" Sabrina screamed at the traitor.

"Dont you remember anything from last night, Starfish?" Mirror asked.

"Dont call me that! EVER!" Sabrina snarled. She thought for a moment. She vaguely remembered Moth calling out to her at night, and for some reason, she vaguely remembered having Puck throw gooey glop grenades at her...

"Ah, so you _do_ remember! Yes, you gave Moth quite a fight." Mirror chuckled.

Sabrina sunk to her knees. She didnt have the slightest clue what was going on, but she was sure that it was something horrible.

**Thanks sooooooooo much to all my readers, especially those of you who reviewed!!!!!! For those of you who have NOT reviewed, please do so!!! I LOVE HEARING FROM MY READERS!!!!!!!**

**LUV YOU ALL! XOXO**

**Rae**


	5. A quick note answering a popular ?

**For those of u who saw the original ch. That was here- well, idk why that was there- sry. Anyhoo, this ch. Was SUPPOSED to explain that the reason my chapters are short is I am writing a novel so I don't have a lot of time to update. **

**:)**

**RAE**


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne's POV

I yawned and blinked my eyes open. I was soooooo tired!!!! I heard an awful, wet noise from beside me. Startled, I looked down. Sabrina was sleeping on her stomach, and was snoring loudly. _That's odd. _I thought. Scince when had Sabrina slept on her stomach???? I had been sharing a bed w/ her for 3 years now- and she had never done that before.... I knew it was probably nothing, but I was going to ask Puck to keep an eye on my sister. That way, if anything weird happened, he could get to the bottom of it ASAP, and if it turned out to be nothing, it would drive my sister crazy...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update- i've been working on my novel, Project Generation. You can check out Chapter 1 at ****.com/~raehartland**

Moth (in Sabrina's Body) POV

I woke up at six AM, on the dot, like every royal figure should. Daphne, Sabrina's annoying little sister, was still asleep, drooling on her pillow. I got out of bed and glanced at 'myself' in the mirror. It was so odd to be in my enemy's body. I shrugged. Oh well.

I searched through Sabrina's closet until I found a denim mini-skirt and a baby blue t-shirt (99% of all of her clothes were baby blue- ick!). After some time of making myself look presentable (which was difficult in this horrible body), I decided to go find Puck.

It didn't take long to find his room. It was the only one with "Don not cross" police tape on the door and all other sorts of childish warnings. I ignored them. Puck may be immature, but(unfortunately) he was obsessed with Sabrina, and I was confident that he would act his age when I entered the room.

I knocked, but there was no answer, so I grabbed hold of the nob and twisted. It was unlocked. I walked in and called as loud as I could for Puck. "Your Majest- Uh, I mean, PUCK!!!"

"What do you want, Grimm?" I heard Puck's voice behind me and turned with the best smile I could manage with this mouth. When he finished talking,though, my smile vanished. "Or should I say, _Moth_?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! First off, thanks sooooo soooo sooo much to every single one of my fans!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! Second, this story has been short but popular, and the end of it is in sight- in the words of MB, "Shocking developments are at Hand!". Third, Happy Holidays to you all!!!- look for my next story soon- I have an idea that I am exited about. All's I can say is it involves a certain Uncle, a certain dog, and what happens when they are left alone- and it's dedicated to Briar Rose, whom I am still helping the Grimms mourn. **

"Oh come on, Moth! How stupid do you think I am? Switching places with a human is one of the oldest fairy tricks in the book!" Puck rolled his eyes and drew his wooden sword as he approached Moth (in Sabrina's body?).

"What are you talking about, Puck? It's me! Sabrina!" Moth cried desperately.

" Okay, seriously, Moth, quit it. The closest thing Sabrina has ever called me to 'Your Majesty' is pus-brain, and you've been slipping up all day. Also, Sabrina wouldn't come barging in my room without shrieking threats at me for pulling some genius prank on her." Puck said. His wings popped out of his back and he swooped over to Moth. He was trying to decide what to do with her. He couldn't hurt her- it would be hurting Sabrina. He knew he had to get Moth to switch back and tell him where Sabrina was- but Moth was stubborn.

He circled her head, thinking. Moth stared up at him with Sabrina's sparkling, innocent blue eyes. He silently cursed Sabrina. Every time he had to go save her butt, it ruined his reputation as a villain. But with each daring rescue, he found himself enjoying the hero business- especially when he was Sabrina's hero. He shook his head- _focus, Trickster!_ He told himself.

_What to do?_ He wondered. Finally, he pulled his wooden flute from his pocket. He blasted a few off-pitch notes, and soon his minions surrounded him. They twittered in his face.

"Minions, take the Princess to the lagoon while I go find Henry. Don't let her leave- but don't hurt her." Puck commanded. Moth gave him an evil look. she reached into her pocket to get her own flute, but it was empty. Damn! She couldn't do magic in this stupid, ugly, body. She screamed as she was roughly dragged toward Puck's lagoon.

Puck flew off to go find the Old Lady and Sabrina's parents.


	9. Chapter 9

PUCK's POV

"HENRY!!!!!" I screamed. I dashed down the hallway and pounded on the door. Henry yanked the door open. He had a wand in his hand. "What?!" he snapped at me.

"It's Sabrina- I mean Moth- I mean- oh I don't know! Just come see for youeself!" I hollered, dragging him behind me.

SABRINA

I rubbed my temples. My head was pounding! My fingers were long and slender- just like Moth's. Actually, they WERE Moth's. It was all so confusing!

The door creaked open, and Mirror walked up to my cell. "Hello, Sabrina." he said.

"TRAITOR!" I shrieked. He smiled and pulled out a pocket mirror from his pants pocket. He opened it.

"Progress, report, Moth." he demanded. I heard Moth (with my voice?!) scream.

"I'm sorry, Master, Puck has discovered me!" she shrieked. I smiled. _Way to go, Puck._ "I'm being attacked!" Mirror frowned. "I can't hold the spell any longer, Master. I'm sorry." Moth said.

My ears popped, and my vision blurred for a moment. I looked down at myself. _MYSELF!_ I was ME again! Happy tears welled up in my eyes.

Mirror scowled. "i was hoping it wouldn't come to this, Starfish."

The happy tears dissolved. "come to what?" I asked frantically. Mirror shook his head and made his way to the door.

"Goodnight, Sabrina." he whispered with a smile, and he pulled the heavy door shut. He lingered at the door for a moment, looking through the glass, then walked away.

Before I knew it, a thick gas seeped into the room. I held my breath, hoping it would clear. It didn't. My vision blurred- I NEEDED TO BREATH! I gasped, unable to hold my breath any longer. The gas smelled like wildflowers, and made me drowsy. _Do not fall asleep!_ I told myself, but I couldn't stay awake. I needed to rest- I would figure everything out later.

The world dimmed, then darkened, and soon, all was black.


	10. Chapter 10

PUCK

Moth was- well for one, she was _Moth_ again, not Moth in Sabrina's body.... It was all soooo confusing! That was why fairies rarely used the spell to switch places with someone. I had never tried it before, and I guess that was because of all the stories my mom used to tell me about the fairy going insane afterward. Moth was already insane, so I guess she had nothing to worry about.

ANYWAY... Moth was unconscious. My minions had tied her all up, and awaited their orders. I was tempted to have them throw her into the boiling pot of glue and buttermilk I had been setting up for Sabrina, but I doubted Sabrina's parents and the Old Lady would let me keep the giant pot of the sticky stuff if they found out about it.

Henry ran down the hill ahead of me toward Moth. He grabbed her limp body and shook it. "What did you do to Sabrina, you Everafter scum?!" he screamed. Then he started crying. _Oh, brother..._

So I told him all the rest. I told him about the spell and how all fairies can do it but most don't, and told him moth must be in the Scarlet Hand and that Sabrina was wherever Moth had been when she used the spell.... which could only be.... anywhere.

Veronica and the Old Lady started crying now. "No. Not this again!" The old Lady wailed.

"How do we find them?" Henry asked me, rage in his eyes.

"I have an idea..."


	11. Thank You

**You know, I just want to say "Thank You" to all of my fans. Fanfiction has become a favorite pastime, thanks to all your support. Even when I take forever to update, even when I have crapy, fluffy chapters, you continue to show your support. So thanks a bunch!!!! **

**Also, I am going to put a poll on my profile b/c I want to know if I should do a sequel to "Peter Pan comes to Ferryport Landing!"... so.=, let me know.**

**Also, if u have a skype and like my stories, look me up and add me to your contacts! I'd love to chat with you!**

**Happily Everafter, and Merry christmas!!!**

**Rae Hartland **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I know it's been awhile, but I heard this story was nominated for Best Story of 2009!!!! EEEEEKKKK!!!! So THANKS SOOOO MUCH to all my readers!!! This is the second-to-last chapter before I start my next story, which will either be a sequel to **_**Peter Pan comes to Ferryport Landing**_**, a new story called **_**What about us?!**_** Or a series of short clips titled **_**A hundred and one ways to prank a Grimm**_**. Also, due to recording delays, the podcast will be published next month. Check out my profile for more info. **

**I also wanted you ppl to know that when I interviewed MB w/ my fiction writing class, he told me he DOES read our stories!!!! AHHH!!!!! He also said it was exiting to have such dedicated fans. Keep up the good work! 400 stories in our category! YAY!!!**

**Luv you all,**

**Rae**

Veronica knew she was pale. She stared at Reggie's smooth surface, gazing at the image of her twelve year old daughter, her body limp on the cell floor. _Not this again!_ She thought. _Curses to whatever witch came up with this spell! _

Henry slammed his fist against the wall of Charming's cabin. "I _knew_ staying here was a bad idea!" he screamed. "I gave the Everafters a chance! I _tried_ to help! And look what happened! All the Everafters deserve to live in a cage!"he screamed. Veronica didn't say anything.

Granny Relda was silent, too. Puck, on the other hand, was furious. "Oh, so just because of the Scarlet Hand, ALL Everafters are evil! What about _me?!_ Have you forgotten all the times I've saved your butts from monsters and magic?! Do you really think I would let anything happen to ANY of you, especially Sabrina!" he stared at Henry for a moment. When his brain caught up with his mouth, he clamped a hand over it. _Had he really just said what he thought he said?_

"Puck, i-" Henry began. "I didn't mean yo-"

"Forget it." Puck mumbled. "Anyway, I think I recognize the place."

Granny Relda grabbed Puck by the shoulders. The old woman had tears streaming down her cheeks. "_Where,_libeling?! Where is my grand-daughter?!" she wailed.

Puck spread a map of Ferryport landing out in front of him and pointed. "There."


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I have taken WAY TO LONG to update! It has been a busy, busy summer ****. Thanks so much to all of my faithful fans who really do care what happens next! So here's the next chapter:**

Sabrina loved this. It was so quiet here. No monsters, no scarlet hand, no Puck. She almost didn't want to wake up. She drifted in and out of dreams. One minute, she dreamed of snowflakes made of ice cream, another, of the jabberwocky. One time, she even dreamed of Puck without screaming.

She wondered if anyone would try to rescue her. She hoped they didn't. It would be too dangerous, and besides, she liked it here.

Sometime later, she heard the distant voices of her parents, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her eyelids felt like little boulders too heavy to move. She felt the wet lips of someone press to her forehead, and almost wanted to laugh.

_You can't wake me up_, she thought dimly, _only one person can_. And then she drifted into oblivion.


	14. Chapter 14

I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON! I HAVE A SPEECH AND DEBATE TOURNAMENT SOON, SO I AM REALLY BUSY BUT WILL CONCLUDE THE STORY SOON! PROMISE!

YOU GUYS ARE GREAT, THANKS A MILLION FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

XOXO

-RAE


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY! I know I've taken WAAAAAAAAYYYYYY too long on this, but it's FINALLY here! **

_It didn't work_. That was the one thought coursing through Puck's mind as he starred at Sabrina's closed eyes, just inches from his own. He had indeed kissed her, and it didn't work. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and was suddenly angry. Why was he feeling bad about _Sabrina Grimm!_ She was a _girl, _ for crying out loud, and he was none other than the TRICKSTER KING- A VILLIAN!

AND VILLIANS DO NOT LIKE GIRLS!

So why did he? Yes, he was angry. Angry at himself. Angry for becoming a hero, for falling in love, only to see Sabrina under a spell even he didn't seem able to break.

He slammed his fist into the wall. Hard. It hurt. He swore and turned to the old lady, who wore a pathetic look of concern on her face. Puck scowled and turned to leave. He had failed, and he didn't need the Grimm's pity to make it worse.

"Gosh." A voice said from behind him. He froze. "What's gotten into him?"

He spun around, his face breaking into a stupid grin he was desperately trying to suppress. Sabrina's parents, her sister, and the old lady were all hugging her and bawling like a bunch of babies. Puck had hardly remembered them being there. But Sabrina was looking at HIM.

"Well, Grimm," he said. "You've caused all of us an awful lot of trouble, you know that?"

"Thanks, Puck." She grinned.

He shrugged. "I'll just add it to your tab."

Sabrina frowned, but it was only for a second, before Daphne started laughing. HYSTERICALLY, as only an eight-year-old can.

Pretty soon, without even realizing it, Sabrina was laughing too.

LATER…..

Sabrina heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in." she said

It was Puck.

He sat on the bed, blushing scarlet and looking more awkward than Sabrina had ever seen him.

"Sabrina, I-"

"What?"

"You okay?"

She smiled. "Since when have you been worried about how I FELT, more than what you can stick in my pillow case while I'm not looking?"

Puck turned even redder, which Sabrina was surprised was even possible. "I just- you scared me."

Sabrina couldn't believe what she was hearing. If this was a dream, she never wanted it to end.

"I thought you wanted our relationship to be founded on a mutal disgust for one another." She said, jokingly.

Puck shrugged. "I thought so, too, but…." He leaned in, half closing his eyes, inching closer and closer to Sabrina….

Just as Henry opened the door. "Dinner's re-"

He spotted Puck, and grabbed him by the collar, yanking him away from his daughter.

"I liked you better when you were hiding toads in her bed."

Sabrina hugged her father, smiled at Puck, and they all laughed. They had been through so much, but in the end, they were all the same.

Mostly.

The End.


End file.
